


His Voice

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian discovers Ferron's voice kink and is more than happy to exploit it when Ferron wakes him up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Razildor for her endless curiosity - thanks again! :)

“Dorian...” Ferron spoke groggily, his head shifted on the pillow. His hand lifted from the sheets and rested against Dorian's face. The breath from his nose brushed along Ferron's neck, ticking his skin. “Vhenan...you're ticking me...” he opened his eyes lazily, his fingers thrummed gently against Dorian's temple.

Dorian groaned, his voice was deep, “then move...” He started to fall back asleep when Ferron tapped again on his forehead.

“I'm _comfortable_ here,” he frowned, waking from the depths of sleep. Dorian shifted his head slightly before he blew on Ferron's neck. Ferron giggled softly and shook off the chills Dorian gave him. He moved his hand over Dorian's mouth and held it there.

He pulled away from his hand and lifted his head to look at Ferron, “trying to silence me, _hmm_?” The sleepy rasp was still in his voice. It sent warmth through Ferron's body, and a deep red blush appeared on his cheeks. It was a sudden reaction that took Ferron by surprise.

“ _Never!_ ” he tried to joke, attempting to distract Dorian from discovering a newfound advantage. His hand reached to cover Dorian's mouth again but Dorian dodged it.

“Is my voice no longer _pleasing_ to you?” He gave a sultry growl, falling into a deeper octave and intentionally adding more rasp - he had found out a while back that Ferron had a thing for voices, and now he was eager to test his theory out. He flashed a devious grin and heard Ferron shift under the blankets. When Dorian glanced down at the noise, he chuckled teasingly, “well, it seems you've answered that quite _clearly._ ”

Ferron closed his eyes and covered his face, his blush deepening. “Stop it Dorian-!” he squeaked, shifting his head just enough for Dorian to swiftly press his cheek against his and rest his nose in the shell of Ferron's ear. It twitched when the breath from his parted lips glided across his lobe.

He smirked, his lips shifting against the sensitive edge of his ear, pulling back slightly to press his teeth against the soft skin. He reached up and gently pulled Ferron's hands from his face, a deep purr vibrating in his chest. “ _Let me watch you unravel..._ ”

He shifted his body, moving so one arm propped him in the perfect position to view every single facial expression while the other hand slid down the ridges of Ferron's body. He wrapped his hand around the base of his hard length, applying enough pressure to make Ferron squirm against him. He moved upwards at a slow pace, teasing him. His lips ghosted along the sharp raise of his cheek bone, “how naughty of you Inquisitor, you're already hard...” he stressed each word, dragging out the vowels into a velvety growl.

Ferron's breath was already changing pace, his stomach trembled with each syllable. Dorian's thumb smeared his precum over his head, teasing his nerves. A soft groan slipped through his tightly pressed lips. His ears pulled back against his head, as if he was trying to keep the enchanting lull of Dorian's voice out of his mind.

“ _Mhmm...”_ The noise rasped against the corner of Ferron's lips. They parted, a shaky breath leaving them. It stopped short as his breath hitched. Dorian picked up his pace, stroking with deliberate movements. “I can feel you getting close, Amatus...” Ferron's stomach twitched under his arm as if to prove his point.

Dorian smiled darkly against Ferron's jawline, he was throbbing hard in Dorian's palm. “Almost there...” his voice was smoky, and Ferron was easily lost in the fog. Dorian went faster, driving him to his end. Ferron moaned louder, unable to hold himself together for much longer.

Suddenly, Dorian stopped at his base and issued a silky command, “not yet, Inquisitor...” Ferron let out a sharp whine, his hips thrusted hard into Dorian's hand, but Dorian held his hand in place.

His breathing accelerated, he tried to stay at the line he was so eager to cross. He was ready to burst, and Dorian was enjoying the way his face contorted with blissful torture. It felt like hours had passed, and the pressure in his pelvis only grew. “ _Please Dorian..._ ” he begged in a rough tone, his hands gripped the headboard.

“Oh Amatus...” Dorian took a deep breath, as if contemplating the request. He kissed Ferron's lobe, his hand slid from Ferron. “ _Come for me..._ ” he half requested, half begged. That was all he needed to completely unravel.

Ferron's head pushed hard against the pillow as a wave of pleasure crashed into him. A rough shutter pulled through his body along with a hoarse groan. His hand pulled from the bedframe and snapped around Dorian's upper arm. His nails pressed into his skin, clinging onto whatever he could as he rode out the tension. He breathed hard, his eyes fluttering open to see Dorian's pleased expression hovering over his face.


End file.
